


PCCE

by eradica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eradica/pseuds/eradica
Summary: Por un descuido suyo, Tony acabó metido en un Programa del que no tiene escapatoria, lo cual es una pesadilla ya que él no es precisamente bueno haciéndose cargo de un adolescente.Bueno, en realidad no sería tan malo... Si Peter no pusiera a prueba sus propios sentimientos.





	1. Las consecuencias de no leer antes de firmar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xmokaccino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmokaccino/gifts).



Unas horas más.

Solo unas horas más.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Al parecer, sí lo era. 

Jarvis no reparó en abrir las cortinas de forma automática, ocasionando que la luz matutina golpeara el rostro dormido de Stark, quien gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para proseguir con su apacible sueño.

—Buenos días, señor —saludó Jarvis con aquella voz falsa. La mesita de noche situada al lado derecho de la cama de Tony se abrió y situó una bandeja ocupada por una taza de café americano, como era la costumbre—. Es un día agradable sin pronóstico de lluvias. ¿Desea que le recite las actividades marcadas en su agenda para el día de hoy?

Stark resolló y balbuceó algo, con la almohada aún pegada a la cara.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Jarvis procedió como su protocolo le dictaba: Extraer altavoces del techo y las paredes, poner en funcionamiento uno de los discos de vinilo de la amplia colección de Stark, y dejar que la canción puesta al máximo volumen posible hiciera el resto del trabajo. Así, pocos momentos después, la almohada que Tony utilizaba para cubrir su rostro de los rayos del sol salió despedida hacia algún rincón de la habitación ante el «Ah! Freak out!» de [Le Freak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1qQ1SKNlgY).

Tony tomó asiento sobre la cama a regañadientes, y masajeó esas adoloridas sienes que martillaban desde la noche anterior.

«No debí beber todo ese whisky anoche» se regañó a sí mismo, aún sabiendo que poco más tarde olvidaría ese inconveniente y caería en el mismo error una y otra vez.

Alargó el brazo, sujetó la taza de café, y se puso de pie.

De forma instantánea, el disco de vinilo dejó de girar y los altavoces volvieron a ocultarse tras las paredes como si jamás hubieran estado allí.

«He creado algo que podría hacer competencia al mismo Satanás».

Tras dar un sorbo al café, Stark decidió bajar en busca de algo que consiguiera apaciguar el terrible dolor que lo aquejaba y, tras eso, volver de inmediato a la cama.

—Jarvis, ¿Me harías el favor de cancelar todas las actividades que tengo programadas para el día de hoy?

—De acuerdo, señor —accedió Jarvis con gentileza—. ¿Desea dejar algún mensaje a las partes afectadas?

Tony frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso te lo dejo a ti. No puedo pensar justo ahora...

Empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies, pero Jarvis lo detuvo una vez más.

—Por cierto, el joven Peter Parker acaba de llegar. Está aguardando por usted en el vestíbulo.

Stark hizo lo posible por recordar quién era ése, pero por más que indagó en el interior de su memoria, no logró hallar el más mínimo indicio. Tras pestañear con consternación, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y él es...?

—El ganador del «Proyecto de Cooperación Científica Estudiantil» —dijo Jarvis.

—¿Proyecto...?

—Es un proyecto en el que usted accede a tutelar al ganador de cierto concurso que pone a prueba el conocimiento del estudiante. El joven Peter Parker ha sido el vencedor entre más de dos mil contendientes tras haber hecho una excelente demostración de su alto coeficiente intelectual y, a partir del día de hoy, hasta el primer día del mes de agosto, usted debe ayudarlo a ampliar esos conocimientos y guiarlo hacia el camino de la excelencia científica.

Stark, aquejado por una fatal combinación de sopor y jaqueca, apenas comprendió lo que acababa de oír.

—¡Un momento...! ¿Cuándo accedí a participar de eso que dijiste?

—La señorita Natasha Romanoff le entregó el contrato hace seis meses, y usted los firmó.

La vaga imagen de una mujer pelirroja con curvas de infarto prendió un foquito en la mente somnolienta de Stark, y éste maldijo a su «Yo» del pasado por haber firmado papeles sin haberlos leído antes.

 

* * *

 

Stark bajó las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo con la taza de café en mano y una bata color vino por encima del pijama. No pasó mucho hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de un adolescente que observaba cada rincón con la curiosidad de un cachorro que estaba descubriendo el mundo. Bastó con ese simple contacto visual para que todo el rostro del muchacho se iluminara, y Stark necesitó entrecerrar los ojos para que todo ese brillo no lo dejara ciego.

—¡S-Señor Stark! —exclamó el niño mientras éste avanzaba perezosamente hacia él—. Un gusto, señor. Mi nombre es Peter Parker —tras acomodar la mochila que colgaba de su espalda, extendió la mano con el propósito de estrechársela.

Stark correspondió al gesto, y se asomó tras el muchacho para comprobar el equipaje que éste llevaba consigo. Era muy reducido teniendo en cuenta que pasaría dos meses enteros junto a él.

—¡No tiene idea de cuánto esperaba conocerlo en persona! —exclamó Peter, y su entusiasmo pareció iluminar toda la sala—. He estado siguiendo su trabajo desde que tengo memoria, y puedo decir que soy un gran fan de todo el trabajo que ha realizado hasta el día de hoy. En especial, me fascina todo lo relacionado a la IA, ¡Y muero de ganas por conocer a Jarvis en persona! Es decir, no todos los días uno se encuentra con algo así, y...

Stark lo calló poniendo la mano sobre el rostro del niño. Tanta palabrería desde tan temprano estaba generando un cortocircuito en el interior de su cabeza.

—Sí, sí. Ponte cómodo, y... Jarvis te guiará hasta tu habitación.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es estupendo!

«¿Qué diablos comen los niños de hoy en día para tener tanta energía?»

—Sí, lo que sea —Stark terminó lo que quedaba de café—. Pues... ponte cómodo, pero antes debes escucharme bien —Stark lo observó con seriedad—. No importa lo que encuentres, incluso si estás muriendo de curiosidad, **no toques nada**.

Peter lo escuchó con atención, y asintió con la cabeza para demostrar que lo había comprendido.

—De acuerdo, señor Stark —accedió.

—Ve y diviértete... Haz lo que los jóvenes de hoy en día hacen (No sé, ve una película, escucha música), y no me molestes. Estoy muy ocupado.

Stark no esperó por ninguna respuesta. Solo giró sobre sus talones, y volvió a caminar a su habitación mientras Jarvis se ocupaba de alojar al recién llegado.

 

* * *

 

Cuando abrió los ojos tras unas largas horas de fantástico sueño, observó el reloj que marcaba las 2 P.M. No recordaba mucho, pero tenía la vaga sensación de haberse levantado unas horas atrás.

—Señor, el almuerzo se encuentra listo —anunció Jarvis.

Stark no respondió. Solo abandonó la cama, y se dirigió al comedor, feliz de que el dolor de cabeza finalmente se hubiera disipado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al hallarse con un muchacho —al que no recordaba— cómodamente sentado junto a su mesa, y disfrutando de un plato de bistec.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —cuestionó Tony con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Eres el nuevo jardinero?

El niño le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

—Soy Peter, señor. Peter Parker... El ganador del concurso del Proyecto de Cooperación Científica Estudiantil.

La mente de Stark procesó la información de forma tan lenta, que por un momento creyó que el espíritu de Internet Explorer se adueñó de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo? —con el ceño fruncido, observó a su alrededor sin comprender a qué se refería—. Jarvis, ¿Qué es esto?

—El joven Peter fue el ganador de una competencia cuidadosamente organizada, en la que usted, al igual que otros once científicos repartidos por todo el país, deben tutelarlo a partir del día de hoy (Uno de junio) hasta el primer día del mes de agosto. Al finalizar, usted y el joven Peter deben presentar un proyecto que hayan elaborado juntos.

Stark sintió un deja vù, y empezó a recordar parte de la información que el mismo Jarvis le había explicado... ¿Anoche? ¿Esa mañana? No lo recordaba muy bien.

—¿Significa eso que debo hacer de niñera de este mocoso por _dos_ meses?

—Así es, señor Stark.

Tras una pausa incómoda, éste exhaló un hondo suspiro.

—Creo que me vaciaré otra botella de whisky.


	2. El primer paso

Abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un entusiasta adolescente aguardando frente a ella no era algo a lo que Stark podría acostumbrarse, en especial porque Peter tenía los ojos brillosos y lucía igual a un cachorro que esperaba a que lo llevaran a pasear.

Stark pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y apretó los labios.

Acababa de despertar gracias a Jarvis, y su cerebro no terminaba de procesar toda la situación.

—Niño, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al fin.

Peter trazó la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

—¡Muy buenos días, señor Stark! Estaba preguntándome... ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con el proyecto? ¡No hay apuro, por supuesto! Tampoco me molesta sentarme a ver televisión todo el día (Por cierto, ¡Qué gran habitación me ha ofrecido! ¿De verdad no le molesta que use su televisor? ¡P-prometo no dañarlo!), solo quería... Uh, _ya sabe_ , ir preparándome mentalmente para... trabajar con _usted_. Además, estoy seguro de que usted es un hombre ocupado, y no quisiera ser una molestia. Hmm... Bueno, en realidad no venía a hablar de todo esto, sino más bien quería preguntar algo, _pero creo que ya se me olvidó_...

La voz de Peter fue volviéndose cada vez más baja, pero Stark ya había dejado de oír en «¿Cuándo comenzaremos con el proyecto?»

De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer.

«¿ _De verdad_ tengo que hacer de niñera de este mocoso por los siguientes dos meses?»

Enfocó la mirada en Peter, quien continuaba hablando pese a que él no lo escuchaba.

—Ya —dijo, y lo cortó de golpe en medio de su discurso—. Ya, ya —«Hablas demasiado»—. Sí... Ehm, con respecto al proyecto... —contempló hacia los lados en busca de palabras, ideas, ¡Lo primero que su cerebro fuese capaz de arrojar! Luego, volvió la vista a Peter y de nuevo se halló con esos ojos brillosos. «Este niño...»—, tendrás que trabajar por ti mismo durante este primer mes, y ya luego figuraremos qué hacer —al menos así, quizás, tendré algo de tiempo para mí.

El entusiasmo de Peter se apagó de forma instantánea.

—¿Trabajar por mí mismo? —preguntó sin ser capaz de ocultar su decepción—. Pero... Ni siquiera sé qué hacer, señor Stark.

Tony le dio una palmada sobre el hombro.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo —dijo sin tomar mucha importancia al tema—. Si necesitas ayuda, tienes a Jarvis a tu disposición.

—De acuerdo.

—Y recuerda no tocar ni romper nada, ¿Me entendiste?

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe. Soy bueno manteniendo las cosas en orden.

—Buen muchacho —Tony volvió a palmear el hombro de Peter. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, aunque la del muchacho se hallaba repleta de dudas—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Andando.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo siento, señor Stark.

Peter dejó escapar un respingo y, tras murmurar algo, se alejó de la habitación de Tony con rapidez y sin enunciar más palabras.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony decidió encerrarse en el taller que mantenía en el sótano mientras se encargaba de trabajar en la tecnología que él mismo se hallaba desarrollando. A su lado, Jarvis había dejado distintas muestras de metal además de piezas de cristal para que él escogiera las más favorables. Él examinó el primero, pero lo dejó caer casi de inmediato, hastiado.

—Jarvis, ¿Qué es esto?

—Son las muestras que usted ha solicitado, señor.

Éste dejó escapar un suspiro y removió las gafas de protección que tenía puestas.

—Estas muestras son muy gruesas para crear nanobots. Necesito un material resistente y flexible. ¿Esto? —golpeó la mesa con la pieza de metal y frunció el ceño—, esto no solo sería imposible de ensamblar, también pesaría más de lo que debe —se despojó de los guantes—. Vamos, empieza a trabajar antes que decida reprogramarte.

—En seguida, señor.

Lo bueno de tener una IA como sirviente era que ésta no lo demandaría por quebrantar los derechos humanos, aunque, por fortuna, no había necesitado reprogramar a Jarvis desde la última versión que le realizó un ajuste... seis meses atrás.

Mientras Jarvis se encargaba de recoger todo el material, Tony se distrajo con las cámaras de seguridad que se hallaban al otro lado del sótano, separadas de su área de trabajo por una pared de vidrio triplemente templado como medida de seguridad en caso de que ocurriera algún accidente en su «laboratorio». Sintió que algo faltaba y no fue hasta un par de minutos más tarde que lo descubrió: Happy no se encontraba vigilando.

—Oye, Jarvis, ¿A dónde fue mi querido Happy?

—El señor Happy ha ingerido una gran cantidad de tacos al pastor y, en consecuencia, sufrió de un grave problema gastrointestinal. Ha evac——

Tony lo interrumpió.

—No, no. No digas más. No necesito detalles.

—En cualquier caso, he limpiado el lugar.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo has hecho bien? ¿No hay olor a...?

—En lo absoluto.

—Bien... —Stark abrió la puerta que lo conducía fuera del laboratorio y dentro de la cámara de vigilancia, y examinó el lugar.

Sobre el escritorio todavía había una caja de tacos, y uno de ellos a medio comer, pero no había señales del «accidente» que tuvo Happy, y Stark elogió mentalmente a su fiel sirviente por haberse encargado del problemilla.

Recorrió con la mirada todas las pantallas allí puestas, y enfocó su atención en una de ellas: La que se hallaba oculta en un oso de peluche instalado en la habitación del mocoso que debía quedarse con él.

Al parecer, Peter estaba hablando con su osuno compañero, y Stark se llevó una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa.

—Jarvis, activa el audio de la 327.

—De acuerdo, señor.

El micrófono instalado en el oso de peluche fue activado, y Stark fue capaz de oír las palabras que estaba ofreciendo el muchacho a su compañero, el cual se hallaba cómodo entre las manos de Peter.

—...por eso quiero hacerlo bien —decía Peter con una voz un poco distorsionada a causa de la calidad del audio—. Sé que mi tío Ben estaría orgulloso de mí y, esté donde esté, sé que estará feliz de haber llegado tan lejos. Aun así, tengo miedo a fracasar. El señor Stark ha sido lo suficientemente amable para permitir que me quede en su casa durante estos dos meses, y no quiero causarle más molestias... —suspiró y mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos antes de proseguir su discurso—. Sé que es tonto confesarme a un oso de peluche (¡No te ofendas! Sigues siendo genial), pero el señor Stark es intimidante, y yo solo quiero hacer las cosas bien para lograr impresionarlo —Peter sonrió con sinceridad, y Tony fue bajando la mano poco a poco—. Esto es una tontería, lo sé. Es decir, ¡Hablamos del señor Stark! No hay nadie más impresionante que él, pero si se volteara a verme y ver mi trabajo, yo... uh...

Peter vaciló un poco, pero Tony ordenó a Jarvis a apagar el audio antes de oírlo una vez más.

 «No sabe que puedo escucharlo»

—Jarvis, contáctame con la señorita Romanoff de inmediato.

—¿Tiene algún plan, señor?

—Por supuesto —dijo Tony, y se encaminó a la planta baja de su mansión—: No defraudar a ese niño.


	3. Las reglas del juego

Cuando descubrió que había ganado el concurso, Peter llamó a Ned para gritar su emoción por teléfono. 

¿Qué posibilidades existían para que él, entre más de doscientos mil contendientes en todo el país, tuviera la gran oportunidad de ser evaluado por el mismísimo Tony Stark? ¿El gran billonario que había acumulado dinero a causa de su ingenio y la alta tecnología que él mismo creó? Existiendo tantos chicos de su edad que soñaban con esa oportunidad, él había sido el vencedor.

Él.

_¡Él!_

Sin embargo, una semana entera había transcurrido desde que había llegado a la mansión de Stark, y todavía no había hecho nada significativo.

Bueno, lo entendía un poco: Stark probablemente estaba inundado de trabajo, así que hacerse con algo de tiempo para él debería ser muy difícil. Quizás sí lo había visto pasar el rato con la piscina en el jardín de atrás, o jugar tenis junto a un sirviente cualquiera, pero eso no significaba que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo. El señor Stark tal vez estaba desestresándose nada más, y ya.

Por fortuna, la habitación que JARVIS le había preparado era muy completa: Tenía una cama cuya altura podía ajustar, así como su nivel de suavidad; una televisión que probablemente costaría más que el apartamento en el que su tía y él vivían; una PlayStation 4 junto a varios juegos de diversos géneros; un armario con más ropa de la que él había visto en toda su vida; incluso un refrigerador repleto de comida por si el hambre lo asaltaba a las tres de la mañana. No obstante, Peter era... Peter. Tenía miedo de encender alguno de esos aparatos en caso de romperlo por accidente, así que tomaba asiento sobre el suelo para repasar química, biología o aritmética en lugar de ponerse a jugar, como cualquier adolescente de su edad lo haría.

Durante su primer fin de semana en el hogar de Stark, una duda lo asaltó y decidió hacer la pregunta personalmente, el problema era despertarlo (Entraba en pánico ante la simple idea de hacerlo... ¡Es que no quería molestarlo!).

—¿Señor Stark?

Peter había ingresado en puntillas a la habitación de su ídolo, el cual aún se hallaba presa de Morfeo, y picó el rostro de éste con el dedo índice.

Stark murmuró algo entre sueños y entreabrió los ojos, quedando así con la apariencia de malandro drogado.

—¿...Chico?

Peter sentía un vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así hizo lo posible para superarlo.

—De verdad no quiero sonar insistente, pero... ¿Cuándo empezaremos el —elaboró gestos con las manos en busca de la palabra adecuada— proyecto? ¡No me malinterprete! No lo estoy apurando, y tampoco estoy desesperado, es solo que considero que sería mejor empezar a hacer un bosquejo... ¡Ya sabe! Para presentarlo cuando acaben estos dos meses —forzó una sonrisa—. Si estará ocupado, entiendo, no lo molestaré. Es solo que necesito cierta —repitió el gesto con las manos— cierta idea para empezar a prepararme mentalmente y todo eso. No sé si una mente tan brillante como la de usted necesita ese tipo de cosas, pero yo—-... —Tony frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda antes de comenzar a roncar otra vez—. Vale, entiendo.

Con la cabeza gacha, Peter abandonó la habitación, pero cuando estaba por alcanzar las escaleras, el «[ _Ah! Freak Out!_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1qQ1SKNlgY)» de la canción que JARVIS usaba como despertador para Tony retumbó en sus oídos, seguido por el grito de susto de éste.

* * *

 

Decir que había dormido bien era una vil mentira, porque Tony había tenido una pesadilla con el niño Pedro incluido (Al menos tenía una vaga idea de que éste se coló en sus sueños en algún determinado momento). Eso era lo malo de ser despertado bruscamente por una horrible canción pasada de moda (De todos modos, ¿En qué momento programó a JARVIS para que usara ésa en lugar de otras? ¡Era mucho mejor oír alguna de ACDC...! O, quizás, mejor no. Acabaría odiando la canción casi tanto como odiaba Chic) Sin embargo, tenía tal peso en la consciencia que decidió contactar con la mujer que lo metió en toda esa vil payasada para saber qué se suponía que debía hacer con el niño. Por fortuna, Natasha Romanoff se mostró dispuesta a colaborar con él.

Ataviada con un traje oscuro ceñido al cuerpo, ella se presentó a la hora del almuerzo fingiendo que ignoraba las miradas que el mismo Stark ofrecía a su escote.

—Me alegra que llamara, señor Stark... —empezó a decir.

—Solo Tony, por favor.

—Me alegra que llamara, Solo Tony. Precisamente tenía pensado comprobar qué tan lejos habían llegado durante su primera semana juntos.

—No me interesan los niños, gracias.

Natasha le dedicó una mirada hiriente, y Tony desvió la vista.

—Hablo en serio, Stark —dijo ella con un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas infantiles o bromas—. No quisiera demandarlo por no cumplir con su trabajo.

Tony elevó los dedos índices.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablar... —recorrió la habitación con la mirada—. ¿Un whisky? —Natasha negó con la cabeza—. Qué mal, porque yo creo que sí beberé un poco —se acercó a una pequeña estantería repleta de bebidas alcohólicas. Mientras se servía un poco, continuó hablando—: Quería saber —cerró la botella— ¿Qué es lo que debo _hacer_ exactamente? ¿Corregir las tareas al chico? ¿Ayudarlo a construir un cohete? ¿Empezar a hablar como mi viejo profesor de estadística? —e imitó la voz de un anciano— «¡En mis tiempos debíamos medir la distancia entre Estados Unidos y Japón usando una goma de mascar!» Ah, no, espere. El que hablaba así era mi profesor de Física.

Luego de eso, vació el vaso de whisky.

Natasha suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Hemos enviado un folleto de más de ciento cincuenta páginas explicando todo lo que debía hacer. ¿Qué hizo con él?

Tony pestañeó.

—¿Cómo? —de verdad no había recordado recibir algo así. Intentó hacer memoria—. JARVIS, ¿Dónde está ese folleto?

—Usted lo envió a la basura hace tres semanas, señor.

—¿Qué...?

Natasha negó con la cabeza, y extrajo una ficha de evaluación del bolso.

—Supongo que tendré que informar esto...

—¡Señorita Romanoff! ¡Buenas tardes!

Peter irrumpió en el peor momento, luciendo igual de radiante que siempre.

Tony carraspeó.

—¿Se conocen?

—¡Buenos días, señor Stark!

—Buenos días, Pedro.

—Es... es _Peter_ , señor.

Todo eso lucía como un cóctel difícil de digerir para Natasha, quien se puso de pie hecha una furia pese a que no lo demostraba.

—Debido al incumplimiento de su parte, Tony, me temo que tendré que darle un plazo para que usted y su... —dedicó una mirada a Peter— pupilo. De lo contrario, tendremos que vernos en la corte —ella dibujó una sonrisa inocente—. **Una semana**. Una semana para entregarme la idea inicial del proyecto a presentar, y los evaluaré cada tres días para asegurarme de que están haciendo un buen trabajo. Que tengan un buen día —Tras echar un último vistazo a Peter, Natasha se detuvo—. Los detalles del proyecto los enviaré a su e-mail, Tony, de ese modo ya no podrá arrojarlos a la basura —y, tras dedicarle una mirada chispeante, se marchó.

Tony emitió un silbido.

—Qué mujer —murmuró antes de ver a Peter, quien se mostraba visiblemente ignorante a toda esa situación—. Bien, Pedro...

— _Peter_.

—Creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

«O acabaré en la cárcel, al parecer».

 


End file.
